


Things to Run Away Really Fast From

by displayheartcode



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Slight Zombie Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombified unicorn was new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Run Away Really Fast From

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's pulling an all nighter because of a paper? 
> 
> me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> this change in writing style has been brought to you by me reading the sin du jour novellas too much.

Will screamed, but Nico liked to believe that he was screaming louder. 

Sadly, the zombified unicorn had an unholy screech that could cause birds to take flight, the monsters in Tartarus to rumble, and make many young demigods evacuate the once calm area at Camp Jupiter. 

As shocking as it was that started this whole mess, animals weren't that fond of Nico, and Nico wasn't that fond of animals. The unicorn dying was completely a coincidence out of a Greek tragedy, and Will had to go all "But think of the children!" to convince Nico that who was really going to notice that the unicorn was now a card-carrying member of the Reanimated R Us Club?

Well, the unicorn had noticed.

Well, the unicorn had noticed and _was clearly unhappy about their new status._

All in all, Nico wasn't having that great of a day.

"I told you that it was a crappy idea!" he yelled at his boyfriend. Nico summoned more skeletons to stave off the zombified unicorn (zombicorn? Uniombie? Where was Percy and his unfortunate naming abilities when Nico needed him the most?), and hoped that would be enough to give them and everyone else slightly more time. The last batch of skeleton warriors had been gruesomely torn apart by the unicorn's horn that was glowing a shade of villainously black. 

Will, now being the slightly smart one, hurriedly climbed up a tree. "Ha!" he said when one of the skeleton warriors got beheaded. The skull sailed in the air and almost landed on Nico's head. 

Nico said some impressive words in Italian. He next tried to climb the tree, but barely got a foot off the ground when the unicorn came charging again. 

His boyfriend was not helping. 

No, instead of doing the right thing by helping Nico up the tree, he was _annoying_ the unicorn. 

"Hey, you!" Will pelted another apple. "You're creepy and virginity is a social construct!"

Of course, the apple speared the unicorn's horn perfectly. 

Then the apple ignited in a ghostly fire the reeked of dark magic. 

"Oh my gods!" moaned Nico. His day could not get any--

The unicorn stopped running and bent down its head, shuffling its feet and getting ready to really charge this time. Charred remains of the apple fell to the ground to emphasize the point.

Never mind. When there was a way, a demigod's day could always get worse. 

"Mr. Sunshine, feel like lending a hand?" snapped Nico. He held his arms up impatiently. "And I'm picking the date next time!"


End file.
